It only took time
by GermanSonAmyfan
Summary: It only took time for them to realise that they were made for each other… First story, SonAmy. Enjoy!


It only took time…

Bang, bang, bang!

Sonic woke up on his guard.

Gunshots!

He looked at the TV and noticed that he had fell asleep on his couch. There was one of these old police chasing after the gangsters movie going on. "Phew!" he said. Sonic used to love those movies where the cars were going very fast and where there was lot of action. But lately, he didn't know what he had, but he felt something was missing.

Looking outside, the blue hedgehog said to himself: "I think I need to take a bit of fresh air". So he started running toward the city center, but when he saw how much people there was, he decided to turn back and head off to the beach.

Seeing that this place was less crowded, he decided to sit down on a bench and after that, he closed his eyes. He stayed like that approximately 5 minutes until he heard a feminine voice call for him: "Sonic?"

Sonic opened his eyes and still looking up in the air said: "Hey! I think I know this voice!" He then lowered his eyes to meet with those of the person talking to him. A beautiful pink hedgehog in a nice looking bikini was facing him.

"Amy?" He asked

"Hey! How are you?" She said

"Not to bad. Long time no see, huh?"

"Yes, it must have been around 4 or 5 years."

"Yeah, well since most of the gang parted ways…I heard tails is now a very good mechanic at his school. "

"Yeah, Cream told me about it. Lots of work but he can handle it just fine."

Sonic thought Amy was much more mature and of course, very pretty. He just couldn't stop looking at her. Her emerald eyes were hypnotizing.

"Sonic? Are you okay?" Asked the pink hedgehog. "Is something on your mind?"

"Nah, I'm just a bit distracted, that's all. Responded the blue one. Say, would you like to go…like just… y'know…hang out? Sonic hardly asked.

Amy widened her eyes, and almost speechless, she said: "Y… you're in… inviting me?"

"Yes…Yes I am."

At that moment, Amy could just not say one more word. Her eternal dream, a date with Sonic, finally came to life. She felt like she was going to explode of enjoyment but she tried to hide it not to scare Sonic off like in the past!

"Unbelievable" she whispered to herself.

The blue hedgehog then asked to her: "So can I pick you up tomorrow? Let's say…around 1:00 pm?"

"Of course you can!" answered automatically the pink hedgehog.

"OK then! See ya tomorrow, Amy!" Happily said Sonic. He then turned around and ran in the distance leaving only a tiny dust cloud behind him.

On the way home, Sonic was thinking about all of this: "Wow. I didn't notice how beautiful Amy's eyes were before! But, why was I almost unable to invite her? Why was I so nervous? She is not the girl that used to ask me for marriage on first sight or always trying to catch me anymore. She is much more mature, now…"

As for Amy, she was smiling and singing all the way home. She then called one of her best friend, Rouge the bat:

"[…] And I even met Sonic at the beach!"

"Really? What happened?"

"Well…we talked a bit and he asked me if I wanted to hang out with him tomorrow. But when he did, he seemed a bit nervous and stuttered a bit. Do you think…"

I don't know, but in any case you have to be perfect for tomorrow! Can I go to your place?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll be waiting."

--15 minutes later--

Ding-dong!

"Hi Rouge!"

"Hello, lucky girl! How are you?" asked the bat girl

"Oh! So good, but I don't know what to do! I'm so nervous! What should I wear? Should I wait in front of my house or could I…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Amy! Calm down honey. Ok, let's start by your clothing…"

--2 hours later--

"I think I'm ready now. Thanks, Rouge!"

"No problem! Oh, I almost forgot! Here!"

The bat handed out a small sized black box to the pink hedgehog.

"What is it?" she asked

"Open it!" said Rouge with a bright smile on her face.

Amy did as the bat asked and said: "Perfume? Oh, it smells very good! Thank you very much Rouge!"

"I want that day with Sonic to go right for you, Amy. That's your chance!"

"It'll be ok, huh, Rouge? "

"Yes, don't worry… Well, I'm off! I got something important to do." Suddenly said the bat.

"With Knuckle…huh, Rouge?" teased Amy

Rouge blushed a little.

"Yeah, he invited me to the restaurant tonight"

"Hehe, ok then see ya later!"

"Bye!"

--The next day at 12:50 pm--

Sonic started to run toward Amy's house.

"Hmm, I don't know where we should go. Maybe she would like to go to the mall? Anyway, I will let her decide."

He took his time to go to Amy's place because he wanted to make sure she would be ready when he would arrive.

"Oh! I think that's Amy's home!" said Sonic.

He then stepped up to the door but didn't ring the bell yet. He was thinking how to say hello: "Should I say: Hello, Amy? Or simply hello? Maybe a plain hi will do? Nah…"

Amy who had seen Sonic arrive watched him by a side window. It is at the moment that Sonic it the switch that he saw the pink hedgehog in front of the window. She smiled at him and ran downstairs to answer the door.

"I'm so excited!" she said to herself while reaching for the door.

"Hi, Amy!"

"Hello, Sonic! How are you?"

"Good and you?"

Amy was bursting with excitement. But she restrained herself to a simple: "Very good! Thank you."

"So where did you wanted to go?"

"Well, I was looking forward to go to Twinkle Park. It looked like a nice place."

Amy hoped Sonic would agree because she really wanted to see the new rides being built.

"Good idea! It has been in ages that I haven't went there!"

The blue hedgehog started to look at Amy.

"She is very beautiful today!" he said to himself.

Amy had putted a bit of make up. But not to much, "just enough to make her irresistible." Thought Sonic.

"Are you ready to go, Sonikku?"

Amy hoped that this surname was not to much. She was relieved and giggled by Sonic's answer: "I sure am, Ames."

"Can I pick you up?" Asked the blue hedgehog, blushing a bit.

"Yes, sure." Answered Amy, also blushing of shyness.

Sonic then picked up Amy on his back. "Hang on tight!"

The blue hedgehog sped up but not to fast for Amy. Almost no words were exchanged during the ride until Amy said: "You run fast, Sonic. But can you go faster?"

"Are you daring me?"

"Well, that's if you can do it." Dared Amy

"Hang on really tight then, Amy!"

Sonic sped up like a homing missile, making Amy laugh all the way to Twinkle park. She hoped her ride would last forever as she was travelling at blazing speed and of course, she was feeling the warm, comfortable, bluish fur of Sonic.

Arrived at the park, they both ran toward that new ride called spinning afternoon. It was basically one of these tea cup ride. After that, they tried as much rides as possible until they were hungry. So, they ordered some tasty pink cotton candy. While they were walking and eating their pink sugarness, Sonic made a prank on Amy by making her hand go too far up, resulting in a mega bite of cotton candy. Then, Amy did the same but 3 times stronger while Sonic was laughing. "Now you have a pink beard!" Said Amy.

The 2 hedgehogs laughed a bit of that joke and Amy then said: "I know what will clean you up!" Amy pointed the big log flume ride. "That!"

Sonic looked and widened his eyes. "Oh no…not the…"

"Oh yeah! Payback for that big scary roller coaster of 2 hours ago!"

"Well, I guess I have no choice, then."

They hoped in the small 2 place log and Sonic sat in front. Seeing that he was a bit nervous, Amy wrapped her arms around him. "It will be ok Sonikku!"

"I…I'm not scared!" Sonic lied.

--10 minutes later--

"I've never heard you scream before, Sonic!" Amy said laughing.

"Did you see the amount of water in that last drop? It was enormous!"

Ding-dong! Attention all guest, the park will close in around ten minutes. Thank you for your comprehension and have a nice day.

"Looks like we've got to go sooner than expected."

"It's going to rain! That's why the park is going to close!" realised Amy.

"Oh, well… time to go." sadly said the pink hedgehog.

"Yeah, time to go." Sonic said evenly sadly.

Arrived at Amy's place, it was raining like hell! Sonic then tanked Amy for her great idea and also said that he passed a very, very nice day.

Just before Sonic prepared himself to run home, Amy said: "Sonic, wait!"

"What is it Ames?" The pink hedgehog was blushing.

"I…hum…would you like to…maybe…stay here with me a bit? I mean, since it's raining and that our date err, I mean, day ended a bit sooner than planned…"

"Yeah, I know. Well thank you for the suggestion, I will gladly enter. You know how much I like water, huh?"

Amy felt more comfortable, smiled and then said: "Yes, of course"

Once inside, Amy showed where all the rooms were and after that, they sat and talked at the table in the kitchen for some time.

--8:00 pm--

The 2 hedgehogs decided to watch a movie so they both went to the TV.

"A love movie?" Sonic asked

"I'm sorry. That's I got" said the disappointed pink hedgehog.

"Aww, don't be sad, Amy! It's okay! Tell you what! Go put your pyjama and I'll prepare everything, Sonic speed!" The blue hedgehog showed his trademark thumbs up.

Amy giggled. "Okay! I'll be back in 5 minutes." She happily said.

As soon as she climbed the stairs, the blue hedgehog activated himself.

"Amy really is important to my eyes since we met the first time, but this time… I feel she is more than ever.." Sonic thought to himself.

"Am I… in love?"

Sonic finished his work just in time as Amy went down the stairs. He then stopped moving and looked at the approaching pink hedgehog.

"Amy is really beautiful in that turquoise night dress!" He thought.

While coming down the stairs she said: "Wow! You did all that in 5 minutes? Even wood in the fireplace?"

Amy's house was pretty big, so Sonic had started a nice warm fire to make the place a bit warmer.

"Are you ready to watch that movie?" asked the blue hedgehog

"Yeah, let's go!"

--2 hours later--

"Wow… what a movie! You really have to fight for what you love!"

Amy then unconsciously moved her head onto Sonic's chest. "Yeah, how inspiring."

Sonic's hearth began to beat faster and Amy noticed it.

Sonic then realized that and said: "Hey, Amy. What's that?"

"What?"

"Look, over there!"

"hmm?"

The pink hedgehog looked beside her and then Sonic caught her while she was off guard.

"I got you now!" Said the blue hedgehog while placing his hands under Amy's arms. He then started tickling her.

Sonic! Ha ha ha ha ha You know I'm super ticklish! Ha ha ha! I'll get you for this!

The 2 hedgehogs started to wrestle softly on their knees just for fun… and for Amy's revenge. They were shouting and laughing very hard. In the end, Sonic dodged Amy's tackle and he slipped on top of her. They were now really close from each other, face to face and a great silence was present. They looked each other into the eyes and Sonic closed his while leaning on Amy. Their lips touched and the pink hedgehog closed her eyes too. Their kiss, their first kiss, lasted for what seemed like ever. They both wanted that this new feeling would never end. They then rolled so that Sonic was under Amy.

I think I won said the pink hedgehog.

Sonic placed Amy's hand on his heart and softly said to her: Yes, Amy… you won my heart.


End file.
